


Trucy Universe Drabbles

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Blue pearl is clay, Gen, andesine is apollo, fluorite is klav
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: A collection of drabbles and lore for my Trucy Universe AU





	Trucy Universe Drabbles

Klapollo Fusing

“Okay, so what? You decided to rebel with us because you had a little argument with a co-worker?” Andesine raised an eyebrow at the new recruit. Larimar had just accepted this Fluorite into their rebellion without batting an eyelid at him. “You’re clearly a new gem, so I’ll give you the benefit of naïvety, but do you know what you’ve gotten yourself into?” 

The Fluorite sighed, massaging his temple as he scrunched his eyes up. “Look, you don’t get it, if I go back there he’ll obviously call for my shattering, ja? Thats what he does when any of his Jaspers disobey!” 

Andesine shook his head, and folded his arms. This Fluorite clearly wasn’t aware of how high he ranked. “As an upper middle class gem, you are highly unlikely to be shattered for a simple disagreement. Go back to your base.” 

“But-“

“No buts, if you’re really concerned about punishment I can pretend we kidnapped you instead of you running away after having a temper tantrum, and maybe your status won’t lower too much.” 

“...”

“...”

“Please don’t make me go back there, you don’t know what he’s like! He treats me like an off-colour simply because I formed after him, the way he deals with our Jaspers is downright cruel, ja? I can’t bare being there another second, and I dread what he’ll do when I return! I’m doomed to be shattered and then y shards will be melted into a trophy warning to any other gem who disobeys! Please don’t make me go back there.” The Fluorite was on his knees at this point, pleading and close to tears. 

Andesine sighed, scratching his neck, looks like this Fluorite was dead-set on staying right here, there was no point in arguing further.   
“Fine, but you’re going have to be able to fend for yourself, you won’t get any help from me.”

-

“I don’t know why you’re so against him, Andy.” Blue Pearl mentioned whilst they sparred. 

“Against who?” 

“That new Fluorite, you know, long hair, cheeky smile, dashing good looks~” They teased, before jabbing their lance towards Andesine’s ribs. 

He dodged it swiftly, slightly flushed. “You’re a clump of dirt short of a clod if you think that Fluorite is attractive.” Andesine rolled his eyes, dodging the lance again. 

“Okay, but you gotta admit he’s a good worker, and he’s picking up on fighting quite quickly.” The pearl knocked Andesine’s spear out of his hands. “And he gets along with our small group pretty well!”

Andesine had to agree with that, although their base hadn’t been attacked since the Fluorite joined, he was adapting very quickly to rebel life. Almost like he was meant to rebel. 

-

“Sound the alarm!!!” A Covellite screeched, “they’ve sent that Amazonite and her troops again!!!” 

Andesine swerved his head to see the Covellite, who was running around like a headless chicken. “Oh no...” 

He summoned his weapon and rushed to them. “Get as many gems as possible away, especially the easily poofed gems, okay?” 

She nodded, gulping and fled in the direction of shelter. A cave system wherein Larimar had her private quarters. 

Andesine grabbed his spear tightly and headed towards the frontlines. Blue Pearl was already there, their lance out, and they were struggling against three Ruby foot soldiers. 

“Need a hand?” Andesine poofed a Ruby, leaving the pearl able to poof the other two left behind. 

“About time, hey?” 

“No time for chatting, we need to distract the rest of them until the quartz can get down here.” 

Blue Pearl nodded, charging forwards, lance thrusted at a couple more Rubies. 

But they were too overconfident, a group of rubies behind them had fused into a gigantic Ruby soldier. This was their specialty. 

“Watch out!!!” Andesine yelled, but it was too late, Blue Pearl was poofed in an instant. 

“Andesine!” A voice came from behind him, but he was frozen in his place as the poofed pearl was stomped on. Shattered. 

Andesine and that pearl were both Larimar’s original servants, they had been in the rebellion together since day one, and now Andesine could do nothing as the giant Ruby stormed towards him. There was nothing he could do but scrunch his eyes closed and await the inevitable.

.  
.  
.

Except it didn’t. He was tumbling to the ground, and was wrapped in someone’s arms. But they were his own arms at the same time? But that didn’t make sense. He winced and opened his eyes, but they weren’t his eyes? But they were? He was getting a ton of double vision. 

Thats when he put his hands down to steady himself. Thats when he noticed. Four hands. Four arms. 

“Oh my stars...” 

“Are you alright??!?!” That was his voice, but he didn’t tell himself to say that? But it came out of his mouth. 

“Oh my stars.” Andesine stood up, inches taller than he had been before he fell. 

The long braided hair that definitely wasn’t his was enough of an indicator, and the purpley splotches on his hands told him exactly who his fusion partner was.

“F- Fluorite?” 

“Y-yeah?”

“We’re a fusion.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I wasn’t feeling well, so I decided to write something to make me feel better 😅


End file.
